Golden Moments
by CuffedBunnies
Summary: A collection of moments in time. All separate one-shots, no spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Golden Moments  
**

**Disclaimer:** I think Andrew Marlowe is doing a fine job without my help. ;)

**Summary:** Just a moment in time.

**A/N:** As _**always**_, this wouldn't be near as good without my buddy, Li. She catches all the crazy stuff that I'm too blind to see.

* * *

She awoke, feeling his body against hers. His front was pressed against her back, and his hand on the side of her waist. She smiled and moved her hand back a little, where it laid on his hip.

She loved how well they fit together, how they complemented each other so perfectly. His breath fluttered through the hair on her neck and she could've sworn she felt him press a light kiss there as well.

He shifted to snuggle a little closer, like that was possible. When he did so, she realized his other arm was under her pillow with hers and he held her hand. They were connected, touching in almost every way possible.

It was like a dream, but she knew now that it wasn't. It hadn't been for... several months now. She shifted back again, just to feel the slide of her skin against his.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a voice laden with sleep.

"I'm fine," she whispered, "More than, actually."

"Mmmkay." He kissed her shoulder and she was sure he had fallen back to sleep almost instantly.

She smiled, knowing what she said was true. She felt good. And safe. And that was something she'd hadn't felt in a long time.


	2. Moments in Starlight

**Moments in Starlight  
**

**Disclaimer:** I'm happy to say the characters aren't mine. I just play with them for a bit, then put them back in the box when I'm done.

**Summary:** Another moment in time, albeit a little longer than the last.

**A/N:** Okay, so I decided that one moment in time wasn't enough. I suppose now it will be a collection of moments in time. (and actually fits the title better) ;)

Once again, many thanks to Li. She has to keep reminding me that the entire world isn't *exactly* like my home. ((But it really would be awesome if it was.))

* * *

Rick loved the look on Kate gave him as she opened the door and stepped outside. She locked it, then took his arm and followed him downstairs to his car. He opened the door for her, then got into the driver's seat.

He didn't really know where they were going, or where she wanted to go, for that matter. He only looked forward to the time spent together. As he turned onto the street, he asked, "Any place in particular you'd like to go?"

Kate shrugged, "I don't know, really. Why don't we drive around for awhile and see where the streets take us?"

"Sounds good to me," he said, and drove on through the brightly lit streets of New York. Traffic was beginning to get a little heavy, so he decided to head out of the city, maybe find a place where there wasn't so much noise and light.

Most of the drive was made in silence, the two just enjoying being together, or so Castle hoped. He wasn't sure how long he'd been driving, but it seemed so sudden when he realized they were far from the city lights and could actually see the stars above.

"It's a beautiful night," he said, looking at the sparkling orbs in the night sky.

"It really is," Kate agreed, "Castle, where are we going?"

The question didn't really catch him off guard, but it still took him a moment to find the answer. "Not sure... Like you said, wherever the road takes us?"

She laughed, "No, you don't get to use my words!"

"And yet, you can use mine?" He reached over and took her hand, "Have you noticed this is the first time we've actually been alone since you've gone back to work?"

He watched the realization wash over her features, "You're right, it is kind of strange, isn't it?"

"Yeah, no one to interrupt or call one of us to the side... no distractions at all." He turned the car down a long and winding road, and eventually came out into an area open to the sky. He found a clear spot and pulled to the side of the road. With a punch of a button, the top of the car folded down, and the entire sky was open to them.

He smiled at her, "In fact, the only distraction we could have out here would be an attack by vampires, or maybe aliens."

Kate laughed again, that beautiful sound Castle loved hearing so much. Her laughter filled his heart with happiness, and hit him right then, that he couldn't imagine himself living without her at his side.

"Kate..." he began, not entirely sure where he was going, or what he would say, but he had hopes his writer's wit would come in at some point. "I'm so glad you're in this. It's so amazing... I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"I know what you mean." Castle could see the tears forming in her eyes as she took a breath and continued, "You have no idea how long I've waited to feel this way... for someone to dive in this life with me. It's kinda awesome."

"It is," he answered, and hoped she understood how important she was to him. "And you know I will always, _**always**_, be there for you, no matter what."

For a moment, he watched her, taking in her presence, then he chuckled a little and pulled her toward him, quietly placing gentle kisses on her forehead and cheek. Her eyes met his and his breath was taken away when she playfully brought her lips to his. Castle reveled in the soft satin of her kiss and held her so close, wishing she could be closer.

Eventually, Kate pulled away and laid her head against his shoulder. His arm was over her shoulders and he gently leaned his head against hers, enjoying the feel of her body next to his.

Nothing in his life had felt so natural, so real. For the first time that he could remember, he could look up at the stars and really, truly, enjoy their beauty.

Kate scooted a little closer to Rick. He loved the fact that he could touch her and be so close to her now, and not forbidden. It was pretty awesome.

She looked up at him, and he realized he'd been caught staring again. Seeing the enchanting swirl of green within her hazel eyes, and that smile... he couldn't help but smile back.

For the longest time, they basked in the twinkling starlight, listening to the crickets and the other night insects not normally heard inside the city limits.

"Would you be interested in getting some ice cream?" he asked, really just to see what her reaction would be.

Kate burst into laughter, "Really? This late at night? No, I think we're just fine here. Together."

"That's fine," he answered, and breathed in deeply as he squeezed her close again, "I just wanted to know."

If it was possible, he could live in this moment for a lifetime, here, right by Kate's side.


	3. Stop and Stare

**Stop and Stare  
**

**Disclaimer:** Characters aren't mine. I'm just playing with them.

* * *

Castle steps off the elevator and sees Kate sitting at her desk, deep in her work. He loves the way she holds her pen as she writes, the little crease between her eyebrows when she concentrates.

She's oblivious to him standing here, watching. And he will never tire of watching her. If it were possible, he would stand right here forever.

Kate stops, sets her pen down, and finds him. When she smiles, he can't help but smile in return. It fills him with the love they share, the love still so new.

He remembers the coffee in his hand, and takes it to her, starting their day with the kiss they share every day.


	4. Here Comes the Sun

**Here Comes the Sun**

**Disclaimer:** The characters don't belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. ;)

**Summary:** Post-ep for Target/Hunt. No spoilers. (none I can find, anyway)

**A/N:** I was sitting in bed, unable to sleep, feeling very nauseated (thank you so much, #4), and listening to music. Then, this song came on, and everything was all right.

* * *

The week had been long and hard on the two of them, especially Castle. He knew Kate was still concerned for him and Alexis, and if he was honest with himself, he was, as well.

But really, things were getting better. At least, they seemed so. He could see the tension in her as the days passed, in how she watched him so closely, how she didn't judge when he called Alexis just to say 'hi.' He'd actually caught her doing the same, but he'd pick another time to bring that up.

Kate had the day off, and he wanted to show her things were getting better. There was still light, somewhere deep inside, and it was slowly getting brighter.

It was well before dawn, and Castle had actually been up for a while. He was already dressed and made coffee.

"Come on, Kate," he said quietly as he set a coffee mug for her on the night stand, then gently shook her shoulder. "Time to get up."

She cracked an eye open. It took a moment for her to focus on him, her brow furrowed so adorably before she inhaled deeply and stretched. "'Sun's not even up yet, Castle. You okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered, then handed the mug to her, "I just wanted to share as much of the morning with you as possible."

Kate sat up and took the coffee, closing her eyes as she sipped it. "It's just not like you to be up before the light of day."

"Well," he said, and smiled, loving her honesty so much. "Today's a little different. Finish your coffee and get dressed. It's not much, really, but I do have a plan."

She shrugged and took another drink. Her eyes were so warm and it filled him completely. "Whatever you say. Give me a few to wake up, and I'll be ready."

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen." He stood and started to walk out. If he stayed in there much longer, he'd have to change plans and do this another day. "Just don't take too long... there is a schedule to keep."

She watched him for a moment, the question lingering in her eyes, but she didn't ask. "I get it, Castle. Fifteen minutes all right with you?"

"It'll be great." He smiled at her once more and left his bedroom.

It seemed like no time had passed at all when Kate stepped into the kitchen, dressed, and ready for the day. Castle couldn't find his voice for a moment, and she seemed to notice.

"What has you waking up well before dawn on our day off?"

Her words pulled him back into orbit. "Come with me, and you'll see."

"Where are we going?" Kate's eyebrow arched and her eyes narrowed just a bit.

"Somewhere. Just trust me." He walked over to the closet and pulled out her coat, "You'll probably need this."

Castle helped her into the coat, then pulled his on. "We've got a short drive ahead of us, then you'll see what's going on."

Kate shrugged and followed. It was a little strange, her letting him take the lead so easily and not asking questions, but he didn't say a word. He just let it be. If it bothered her, she would have said so by now.

Or maybe, it was as simple as knowing that she trusted him. Yeah, maybe that was it.

They got into his car and wove his way through the city.

After a few minutes, Kate broke the silence. "So how long is the drive?"

"We'll be there in about half an hour," he said, noticing how the sky was still fairly dark. "Not too far away." He smiled and squeezed her thigh, "Just something I want to share with you today."

"All right," she also smiled and put her hand on his, "if it's that important to you, then I can be patient for a little longer."

Castle continued on his way through the city, eventually bringing them to Coney Island. He followed the directions on the GPS to a road leading to the coastline, and found a place to park.

"We're here." He took the key out of the ignition and got out of the car, walked around and opened the door for Kate.

The wind gust was cold, and Kate pulled her coat a little tighter around. "You brought me to Coney Island?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so," he answered, "but that's not all of it."

He took her hand in his and brought her out onto the beach. They walked quietly for a while, hand-in-hand. The wind was cool, and the sound of the ocean as it came in waves onto the beach was calming to him. A few seagulls had already taken flight on the ocean breeze, giving the makings for quite an amazing morning, even now.

Finally, Castle found the right place and stopped. The sky was still partially dark, and the last few stars glittered in the sky.

"What are we doing?" Kate asked. She squeezed his hand and pressed in close to his side.

"Waiting," he said, and turned so he could see her better. "A new day is about to be born, and I wanted to share it with you."

Kate's eyes widened as she smiled. And it was that smile he thought might've been lost. It overwhelmed him, and he felt tears stinging in his eyes. But this time, they were tears of joy. Not worry, or fear, or sadness.

He looked back to the horizon again, seeing how the the sky had brightened into a golden yellow, and how the clouds were painted in shades of purple and pink.

"Here comes the sun," he said, "and it's going to be all right. Maybe not today, or next week, but it's going to be all right. Because that light?" He pointed, nearly choking on his words as he spoke, "It takes the darkness away a little at a time."

Kate fell in against him, her head against his chest. "I'm so glad," she said, sounding genuinely relieved.

"And so we're clear," he whispered into her ear, "you're that light for me. Every day, Kate. Don't ever doubt that." He felt her nod and knew she was at a loss for words.

As Castle held her into the first moments of the day, the sun's rays warmed the air, and them, and he knew it would definitely be all right.


	5. Magic

**A/N: **New chapter, yay! Just wanted to let you know, if you're following any of my stories at this time, I can't (and won't) give you a timeline on when they'll be finished or updated. Life's giving me a challenge at the moment, so my priorities are not on writing. However, this did just hit me a few days ago, so there still may be pieces or chapters that trickle out a bit at a time. You just never know.

Thank you all so much for reading. ;)

* * *

**Magic**

She wakes up to the feather-light touch of his lips against hers.

Still heavy with sleep, her eyes crack open. The morning light is bright, and she suddenly finds herself drowning in a sea of blue.

He's smiling as he leans closer, trailing his fingers across her cheek, and kisses her again.

With such light and careful touches, she can't quite tell if this is a dream. However, she gladly gives in, kissing and touching him in the same way.

She's aware of time passing as her eyes open once more, and she finds the sun just a little higher in the sky. The rich smell of coffee permeates the air, and she looks up to meet his smiling eyes, so full of love and happiness. She sits up to take the steaming mug he offers her, running her fingers lightly over his.

His smile turns slightly into a knowing smirk, and it makes her wonder how much of her dream was reality.

But then, she decides not to ask, because it could make the morning a little less magical. And she deeply loves the magic he engenders.


End file.
